bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Maxxthewolf/Deca
Introduction Deca is one of the early Alpha Series Big Daddies given the task of''' protecting '''Abigail Winston. History Deca was one of the few female[[Alpha Series (Big Daddy)| Alpha Series]] made into a''' Protector, however, this was mainly by mistake however, considering the fact that she was framed and was forced into '''Persephone. Originally, she would have never been made into a Protector, but she knew the only way to get out of Persephone was by becoming a[[ Big Daddy| Big Daddy]]. So, with help from a close friend on the inside, she was turned into one of the few female Alpha Series. Using metal bands to suppress her large breasts and extra padding for her lack of muscle mass (She was spliced to the normal standards for an Alpha Series, however, this still showed her feminine physique to a certain degree, thus needing the extra padding.) After she was released from Persephone, she was put into the Protector Program to start her training, proving to be far more intelligent than the other protectors. She was proven to use environmental hazards and complex strategies for fighting foes, including using the Plasmid Hypnotize to send a Rumbler Big Daddy after a Big Sister, using an oil canister with loads of Proximity Mines and even''' Trap Rivets' attached to it to destroy them both after the fight, throwing it with 'Telekinesis. After finishing her trials, she was paired with Abigail Winston', one of the 'Little Sisters. 'Attacks: ' '''General Attacks: Shoot: 'Deca shoots her Tri-Barreled Shotgun at a foe, dealing large damage at close range, low damage from afar, and sends the foe backward, falling to the floor if their a Splicer. '''Charge: '''Deca charges at a foe, dealing large damage and major knockback. '''Head-Butt: '''Deca runs across the room at a foe, grabs their head, and rams her helmet into their face. '''Gun-Butt: '''Deca raises her Shotgun to the top of a foe's head and brings it down across their forehead. '''Plasmid Burst: '''Deca releases a random burst of Plasmid energy, releasing Incinerate!, Electro Bolt, or Winter Blast. '''Unique Attacks: ' 'Dismememberment: '''Deca grabs an opponent and rips one of their major limbs or their head off (Does not affect Protectors.) resulting in an instant death. 'Drill Dash: '''Deca suddenly charges at a foe with her '''Harpoon-Drill, resulting in incredible knockback and damage. Groin Cruncher: '''Deca kicks an enemy in the groin area, causing them to fall to the floor and Deca to shoot them in the head. '''Jump and Squash: '''Deca jumps across the room or from a high vantage point and crushes an enemy underneath her feet, resulting in an instant death. (Does not affect Protectors.) (Taken from Multiplayer when enemies are killed by the Rosie and when Delta crushes a Splicer underneath his foot.) '''Death Punch: '''Deca comes up behind an enemy and punches them across the room, with minor damage from the punch and major damage from hitting objects. (Taken from the Bioshock 2 Launch Trailer when Delta comes up behind a Spider Splicer and punches him across the room.) '''Harpoon Shot: '''Deca shoots her Harpoon-Drill at a far away enemy and impales them, pulling them to her. '''Driller: '''Deca drills into her opponent with her Harpoon-Drill, dealing large damage over time. '''Drill Strike: '''Deca suddenly hits her foe with her Drill, dealing moderate damage and minor knockback. '''Queen Bee: Deca sends a burst of Insect Swarm at a foe, resulting in large damage over time, blindess, and even the swarm to spread like a virus, growing in strength with each foe it attacks. '''Pick and Fling: '''Deca grabs an enemy by the collar, throws them upwards, and grabs them by the foot, throwing them across the room. Back To The H.U.B Category:Blog posts